


Golf

by The_Grisha_Inquisition



Category: Azur Lane
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Golfing, Married Life, Multi, Sports, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grisha_Inquisition/pseuds/The_Grisha_Inquisition
Summary: Frederick decides to takes his wives out for a game of golf.
Relationships: Commander/ Oklahoma/ Javelin/ San Diego/ Takao/ Enterprise (Azur Lane)
Kudos: 5





	Golf

It was a crisp, beautiful morning at Fort Sumter, and Frederick decided to bring his wives out for a good old game of golf. Takao and Enterprise had recently moved in, bumping Frederick’s wife count up to five. They arrived at the golf course around 9:30 in the morning and got ready to play. Javelin, San Diego, Takao and Enterprise all had to rent golf clubs as Frederick and Oklahoma were the only ones that actually owned golf equipment. Once everyone was ready, Frederick rented two golf carts and they set off for the first hole.

“Ah, it feels good to be back out on the ol’ green, wouldn’t you say, Okla?” said Frederick.

“It does. Granted, it’s usually just you and me that do this regularly. I’m not entirely sure if the girls know how to play.” replied Oklahoma.

Javelin heard that comment and was quick to defend herself.

“I-I can play just fine! I just need to work on my follow-through.” she squeaked.

Oklahoma glanced at her with a smug ‘oh really?’ look. 

“I distinctly remember you letting go of your club on the backswing and sending it flying into a car window.” 

“That was an accident! That was also my first time golfing!” said Javelin, turning red with embarrassment.

Enterprise chuckled and gently hugged Javelin from behind.

“Come on, Okla, leave poor Javelin alone. The master in anything was once a beginner, remember?” she said.

“Yeah,” added Javelin, “and it’s not like we don’t have any dirt on you. Remember when you nailed Akashi in the head with your ball? She wasn’t even on the course!”

Now it was Oklahoma’s turn to go red. Okla was considered a pro golfer alongside Frederick, and was renown for her powerful drives. One day, she hit the ball so hard that it sailed way out of bounds and into the neighboring park, where Akashi and Shiranui were having a picnic. Needless to say, even yelling ‘fore!’ at the top of her lungs couldn’t have warned Akashi of the incoming golf ball; it had sailed so far from the course. Long story short, Akashi now has a huge welt on the back of her head, and Oklahoma is now referred to as the ‘female Happy Gilmore’.

“Alright, girls, settle down. Let’s just focus on the game and try to have some fun.” said Frederick, nursing Oklahoma’s wounded pride by kissing her cheek.

Frederick set up six different colored golf balls to signify whose was whose. The regular white one was his, the yellow one was Oklahoma’s, the purple one was Javelin’s (by personal request), San Diego’s was red (again by personal request), Takao’s was orange and Enterprise’s was blue. Once the balls were all set up, it was tee-off time. Frederick went first. Sizing up his shot, he hit the ball far out onto the fairway. His followthrough was perfect, as was his form, resulting in a good first hit. The girls couldn’t help but clap in amazement. Up next was Oklahoma. Similarly to Frederick, her followthrough and form were perfect, and she sent the ball flying out onto the fairway. After another round of applause, it was the rest of the girls’ turns.

Unlike Frederick and Okla, the others weren’t quite as coordinated or elegant. Javelin’s followthrough, while not totally lacking technique, didn’t have quite enough power behind it and resulted in her undershooting the fairway. San Diego wasn’t much better, and Takao was as good as hopeless. It took her almost ten attempts before she finally knocked the ball off the tee, let alone sending it out to the fairway. When it was Enterprise’s turn, she surprised everyone by nailing her ball out to the fairway. Her form left something to be desired, but her followthrough had enough power behind it to send her ball flying.

“Since when were you good at golf?” San Diego steamed jealously.

Enterprise shrugged. “I’m not that good, really. I only play golf as a means of passing the time on slow days. It’s surprisingly relaxing.”

Frederick pulled San Diego into a hug and kissed her head.

“Don’t take it to heart, sweety. We’re here to have fun.” he said.

San Diego cooled off and sighed.

“Sorry…” she mumbled.

The day dragged on as they progressed through the holes. On the 14th hole, Javelin managed to hit her ball off into the ruffer, or the deep grass near the out-of-bounds poles. She begrudgingly walked out into the ruffer to attempt to get her ball back onto the fairway.

“San Diego!” she yelled, “keep your eyes on my ball and tell me where it lands!”

“Riiiight.” she called back.

Lining up her shot, Javelin swung. She raised her hand to shade her eyes when she realized the ball was still at her feet.

“Son of a…” she muttered.

“Was that a stroke?” San Diego called.

“No! That wasn’t a stroke! When you hit the ball, that’s a stroke! That was a practice!” she yelled back, lying to herself to feel better.

“Riiiight.” San Diego called.

Javelin lined up her shot and swung again, but like her previous attempt, she whiffed and the ball remained stationary.

“Was that a practice?” San Diego called.

“SHUT UP!” Javelin screamed back in annoyance.

Frederick, Okla and Enterprise couldn’t help but laugh at Javelin’s predicament. Thankfully, Javelin’s third attempt was successful, and her ball flew back onto the fairway.

“Well, you’re out of there,” called Javelin.

“You’re in the water!” San Diego said jokingly.

“Thanks for watching.” said Javelin sarcastically, knowing full well it wasn’t.

Eventually, they all made it to the 18th hole and finished the game. The sun was beginning to set, and they all headed up to the clubhouse for food and drink. They all sat around a large table and talked about how their games went.

“Well, I spent most of my game helping Takao with hers. I understand Takao had never played up till today, so it was only fair I helped her.” said Frederick.

“The 15th hole was a total embarrassment…” Takao sighed.

“What happened to make it embarrassing?” asked Enterprise.

“Takao’s ball landed on a sandbar, and she proceeded to literally dig herself into a hole trying to hit the ball out of it.” said Oklahoma, failing to suppress a giggle.

They all laughed, even Takao. 

“We eventually just gave up and fudged it. I simply picked up the ball and threw it and then helped her fill in the hole she created before anyone noticed.” said Frederick.

“How’d your game go, Enty?” asked Oklahoma.

“It was alright, I guess,” she replied, “nothing funny or interesting happened.”

“The same can’t be said for Javelin’s game.” chuckled San Diego.

Javelin went red and gently elbowed San Diego in her side, to which San Diego simply pulled her close and gave her a playful nuzzle and kiss.

“Oh? What escapade did you have, pray tell?” asked Frederick.

“She hit her ball to the very edge of the ruffer where the out-of-bounds pole was. It took her three attempts to get it back onto the fairway.” said San Diego.

Frederick simply smiled and nodded, and Javelin silently sighed in relief that nobody laughed at her misfortune. She wasn’t sure if she would take it as well as Takao did.

“Well, as long as you all had fun, then today was a good day for me.” said Frederick.

The girls chorused in agreement and they resumed eating.

The End


End file.
